For The Next 3 days, and Beyond
by FullmetalSoMaKyorulover222
Summary: It seems like an ordinary day for Soul and Maka waking up and going to school, but will Soul realize that somethings bothering her? That that something is her feelings, or that she's been hearing a voice telling her one thing everyday. " Give in, My dear" and what does that even mean? Is it the academy's fault? And who's gonna fix it? Sorta a little mystery plot on the side, hehe!
1. Words DO hurt

I** haven't finished the whole Soul Eater series yet so forgive me if the characters attitudes are bit rough around the edges as opposed to in the actual series, but I just love this pairing so much so please bare with me and try to enjoy!**

**#ReviewPLZ**

" C'mon Maka! Were gonna be late for school, again.", Soul called, picking up his and Maka's book bag off the countertop in the kitchen. As he was picking up her bag though it opened and some notes and papers fell out, just as a rushing Maka entered the room. Soul bent down down to pick them up with curious eyes, these didn't look like regular notes to him; they were different and all folded up funny.

" Soul no!", Maka shouted, realizing exactly what notes Soul had his hands on and snatching them out of his hands quickly and franticly; luckily for Maka, before Soul had a chance to read their contents. Once in her possession again, clenching them close to her chest and trying to regulate her breathing again; when she saw Soul with her notes like that her heart began to race. Soul just gave her an odd look, he knew something was up; there was no hiding it. Soul watched as Maka rushed to pick up the rest of the papers quickly and swiftly, wondering to himself what she could be hiding from him. They were weapon and meister, they didn't keep secrets from each other like this; does she not trust him?

" Hey Maka is something wrong?", Soul asked nervously, noticing how weird she's been acting lately. Locking herself up in her room right after they got home from school each day, shouting at him if he came in her room without warning her, and worst of all hiding things from him. Maka's eyes found their way up to Soul's and looked away, feeling a sudden pressure come over her brain; like something was stepping on it.

" Give in Maka, my dear...", A deep voice echoed through Maka's head again, this same voice had been talking to her like this for weeks now but, she didn't tell Soul. She doesn't like to worry people, and plus after everything Soul's been through lately this wasn't the best situation to be in. True Maka didn't know who's or what's voice this was, but it seemed eerily familiar yet continues to shake the foundation of her very being. Making her a lot more jumpy, secretive and unsafe; disturbing her common sense factor.

" Maka?", Soul asked again, seeing a pained look appear over her face and her lack of response to his previous question. However hearing Soul's concerned tone Maka snapped out of it and look at him strongly. She didn't wanna seem all weird, and just smiled her usual determined smile. Soul still thought something weird was going on but decided not to pry right now, especially since they were gonna be late if he did.

" Ya I'm fine, same as always c'mon Soul. We really should get going.", Maka finally replied sounding like her old self again, and taking her schoolbag from Soul; shoving her notes back into it. Looking at Soul and smiling, raising her eyebrows they began their regular morning commute. About halfway to school Maka notices something odd, these two girls in black cloaks with odd souls have been following them since they left the apartment. She hadn't seen one in a while but Maka could swear that these were Kishin egg souls too, well they chose the wrong pair to mess with.

" Hey ladies, how are you witches doing this fine morning? Feel like dying? Sound's like a fun activity to me, you should try it sometime. Here let me help you. Soul you know what to do!", Maka smirks, turning around abruptly and staring at the witches and revealing their identities to Soul. Soul nods quickly reaching his hand out and letting Maka grasp his hand, allowing him to transform in her hands as she swings him towards them.

" Yeah right!", One of them cackles, grabbing the other ones hand and leaping above my attack. Damn they're fast, but Soul knows how to handle their type.

" Maka above you!", Soul shouted, as they fly up above the two; Maka looks up and nods.

"Ready Soul?", Maka asked looking down into the "reflection" of her scythe and seeing Soul nod confidently. Maka grinned back and ran towards the wall, jumping and using it to bounce off of as the two girls approached her. Maka began to growl loudly with anticipation letting her voice boom as she quickly gained the advantage of using that wall to get higher than the two and be able to strike them coming down.

They commonly used this method with more agile opponents, Maka held Soul right over her head screeching as she swung down. Soul's blade entering directly into the ladies shoulder and slicing right through; cutting her right in half. Maka half smirked forgetting the other one was still there, until it struck her. Soul shouted to her as they landed on the ground watching the other lady roll right as she hit the ground; throwing a knife as she regained her balance on the ground. The woman's face was still covered, as the blade caught both Maka and Soul off guard allowing it to knick Maka's lower lip, and around that side of her face all the way to her earlobe as she turned her body in a desperate last second attempt to avoid it.

"Give in Maka, my dear.", The woman called after her as Soul transformed back in a panic, grabbing Maka from behind stopping her from collapsing from the shock of the blow. Maka's eye widened, as she watched the strange lady bounce off the walls of the buildings beside them, and disappear on top of them; appearing to dissipate into thin air. Maka's eye widened not because of the clean cut on her lower lip that was gushing blood; but because of what the woman said. She said the exact same thing she had been hearing in her head for weeks, how did she know? How were they connected? Maka wondered all of these things, and most of all wanted to know what they meant.

" Maka! Are you ok?!", Soul bellowed looking at the wound that had begun to swell up and drip blood on her shirt. Finally hearing his voice Maka looked down and saw the blood stains, shocked she quickly reached up to feel where it was coming from; but felt Soul's hand grasp her wrist before she could do so. Her cheeks turning a bit pink she looked up and behind her finding a smiling Soul shaking his head.

" Now I think we both know thats an uncool idea, you don't want blood on your white gloves. You don't wanna get blood on my handle the next time you have to use me now do you?", Soul grinned, pushing her hand back down to her side with his, making Maka blush even brighter. She looked away and pulled out of his grasp, turning to face his smug face.

" Fine, you're right. Thanks for your care and concern, really thank you so much Soul. Lets just get to school we're already late, I can clean it up there.", Maka ordered, brushing the dirt off of her clothes and looking at Soul expectantly. Sould just made a face staring at Maka's lips oddly, making her confused and concerned. Soul took a step closer bringing his hand up and running it along the curve of her her chin and her lower lip, alarming Maka at how close his face came to hers all of a sudden. Maka could feel his warm breath hit her face, so clean and fresh.

" Uh Soul?", Maka stuttered nervously, almost not wanting to break free from his hold even though her conscience was telling her to. Soul finally looked up into her eyes and noticed her discomfort.

" Ya, you just had some blood about to drip onto your uniform again. Here, take this it should bring down the swelling a bit.", Soul answered finally backing away and reaching into his bag; Maka watched still a little taken aback by what she just felt inside her. Watching nonetheless as Soul pulled out a small ice pack from his lunch box, wrapped it in a napkin and handed it to her. Maka looked at the ice pack Soul had just placed in her hand then back up at Soul still a little confused by her emotions, but took the little thing and slowly pressed it to her clotting bottom lip. She sighed as she felt the coolness calming the hotness and swelling; closing her eyes in relief for just a moment.

" How does that feel?", Soul laughed, picking up their bags and noticing her little overreaction with the ice pack. Maka smiled in his direction and laughed as well.

" Cool, really cool.", Maka replied, proud of her own clever word play. Soul laughed heartily looking around at the alleyway they were in, swallowing the Kishin soul, then off they went with no more disturbances, and they didn't even mind when they showed up an hour late to class. However that doesn't mean the teachers didn't mind...

A Little While Later At The School...

" Damn it, where are Soul and Maka? Anyone here know?", Sid called out, looking down at his attendance sheet and noting that they still weren't here. He began to scribble down the word absent in his book while the rest of class murmured about what they think happened to them.

" I bet Soul finally made a move on Maka, and they're off somewhere... doing stuff... hehe!", Black star hypothesized, making everyone laugh at just the thought. Everyone except Death the kid, for some reason this made his heart harden; he didn't find it funny. He didn't wanna admit it but he has feelings for Maka, and no-one would have ever guessed it either; he hid it pretty well.

" We're here sorry we're late sir! We ran into a little trouble...", Maka shouted through the doorway, finally entering the classroom panting; and holding Soul's hand still. Everyone stopped talking when they entered the room; it was dead silent as everyone stared at the two; sure the two were partners and as close as a couple but this was different. Unless they were transforming, they usually didn't hold hands or anything; but what Tsubaki noticed was the blood on her uniform that traced up to the gaping wound on her cheek. Sid looked at them, both kids panting but a certain look in Soul's eyes, his protective look the one he usually uses in battle.

" Sorry sir, but we were attacked by some Kishen, Maka got hurt pretty bad can I take her to the nurse?", Soul requested, watching Maka's wound ooze more blood; making others in the room gag and Maka herself twitch from the stinging pain it left.

" Yes of course.", Sid permitted, motioning them to hurry. Soul nodded, yanking on Maka's arm and pulling her back into the hallway. As they went on down the hallway, Maka noticed that Soul seemed quite frantic whereas she was totally calm; it was just a little scrape she didn't know why Soul fretted so. Soul was practically running and Maka was walking at a normal pace, so he was almost dragging her body down the hallway and it annoyed him.

" C'mon Maka, you need help.", Soul urged, pulling on her arm a little more signaling for her to speed up her pace; but found it made no difference. Maka found it pointless to run, since her injuries weren't that severe anyway; but obviously Soul was seeing it differently.

" Fine then I guess I'll have to move you myself..", Soul warned, slowing down and scooping Maka off the ground and into his arms. It wasn't hard or anything, Maka wasn't that heavy at all; a petite thing really. Soul knew that he was overreacting but he just didn't like it when Maka got hurt in a fight, it worried him a lot for some reason; and he wished he knew why. Maka for one was a little bit shocked by this bold move, considering Soul didn't usually pick her up unless she was so injured that she couldn't walk. She wanted to yell and to break free from his hold from embarrassment of being carried down the hall by him, but instead she just bit her tongue and let her cheeks turn red; knowing Soul would just get mad if she protested.

" Soul I can walk y'know...", I whisper, wondering if he can even hear me; since my voice is weak. He hears me I can tell that much by looking up at his face, but he doesn't so much as look down at me; he just looks ahead determinedly. He doesn't even notice as my blood drops off my face and onto his shirt, staining it with drops of red on the yellow fabric.

Finally I can see the nurses office and as we approach it, he sets me down on my feet lightly; allowing me to look back at him and smile before walking in on my own two feet.

" Excuse me, um nurse?", Maka inferred, looking at the woman in the long white coat sitting at the desk reading something. She hadn't actually seen the new nurse so Maka was afraid to be wrong and offend someone. The lady finished her page, holding onto the tip of her glasses, then looked up while putting the book down on the desk in front of her. She pushed her chair back and away from the desk, standing up and smiling at Maka brightly; she seems very friendly.

" Yes can I- oh my thats quite a scratch you have there. Lemme take a look, and you young man come in too, are you hurt in any way?", The lady notices my injury and the blood on Soul's shirt, immediately offering us some help. I turn my head and see him hesitate but enter the room slowly.

" Nope its just her, why do you ask?", Soul questions as she approaches the two of us with a bottle of disinfectant and a bandage in her hand. Obviously Soul hasn't seen his shirt yet, oh I hope he won't be too angry he loves that shirt. The nurse looks at him also then down at his shirt, noticing that its my blood; and inhales deeply.

" Oh, I guess thats her blood then on your shirt that is, my mistake. Still I think it would be best to remove that shirt, we have spares for you to wear; a bloody shirt is quite unsanitary.", The nurse pointed out, tracing the blood stains on his shirt with her finger lightly. Soul looked down finally noticing what had happened to his shirt, then back up at the nurse and nodded graciously.

" Thank you... Just make sure you take good care of Maka for me.", Soul grinned, poking my nose slightly, annoying me a little but, I know thats what he meant it for anyway. I nod and smile in return, as the nurse douses a rag in the disinfectant and begins to clean my cut. Soul stands back and just watches as she begins to get to work.

5 minutes later...

" There now that wasn't too bad now was it? You're all fixed up now just go easy on it, no rough kissing with your boyfriend over there for a little while.", The nurse insisted finishing adjusting the last strip of bandage on Maka's cheek. Maka could feel her eyes get huge and her whole face flush red, opening her mouth to say something; but unable to say it from embarrassment and shock or the fact that she just seriously said that. She only hoped that Soul didn't hear from all the way over there, turning her head to glance at him real quick. Maka was devastated to see Soul collapsed against the door, his nose bleeding a river down his shirt; so I guess that her bleeding on his shirt in the first place doesn't really matter anyway.

Maka quickly begins to wave her hands in front of her face, squinting her eyes painfully.

" No, No, No you see you got it all wrong! He's just my partner, not my b-b-boyfriend! I'm just his meister and he's my scythe, well that and my best friend in the whole world; but not my boyfriend!", Maka quickly excuses trying to think of a convincing way to say it, since remember what I said before she doesn't have good people skills. Maka see's the nurse roll her eyes, looking from her to Soul and back again just shaking her head.

" No I can definitely see it, you two definitely have chemistry; I'm old and even I can see it!", She laughs once again, trying to convince Maka that she should be dating him. Maka's cheeks flushed red, warning her she'd better end this conversation soon or something was gonna come out thats not supposed to.

" Ya well anyway, thank you and we should really be getting back to class now.", Maka proposed, as the nurse handed her Soul's spare shirt and she made her way to the door. Maka pulled the shirt over Soul's head, and grabbed his arm dragging him out of the room as quickly as she can manage.

" Oh wait his nose is bleeding!", The nurse calls after Maka and Soul, seeing the puddle of blood from where he was sitting. Maka keeps walking, actually speeding up at the sound of the nurses voice; which was becoming quite irritating to her right now. Maka thought she had no right, nor was it appropriate to make comments and assumptions like that about students; and she was mad about it. Soul could tell too, as he pulled the shirt down over the rest of his body and tried to keep up with her now hastening pace.

" Wait up Maka, what's wrong?", Soul demanded, reaching out and grabbing Maka's wrist quickly. Maka stopped, feeling Soul's desperate hand curl around hers.

" Just that annoying nurse, can we go now?", Maka admitted, not wanting to talk about it. Soul's eyes widened remembering what the nurse had said about him and Maka. It made him a little uncomfortable too, but she seemed a lot more peeved off my by it. Did she hate him?

" What she said about me being your boyfriend?", Soul asked, lowering his head with slight dissapointment. Maka just nodded, true she didn't really hate the idea of kissing soul but just the way that lady assumed like that peeved her off. Unfortunately for her though, Soul took it the wrong way; thinking she didn't like the idea of him being her boyfriend.

" Ya I guess the idea of it all is pretty **stupid**...", Soul stung back, feeling burned by Maka's words and actions. Maka felt her eyes widen this time, that hurt her right in her heart; why would he say that?! Sure maybe it was a little out there but, stupid?! How the hell could he say that!? Maka felt tears forming in her eyes from his words, they stung more than he could ever know; and its a good thing he couldn't see her face as tears flowed down them.

" Ya... **stupid**. Excuse me.", Maka puzzled, trying to hide her tears from showing in her voice as she began to run down the hall; she didn't want him to see her cry. Soul felt her hand tug itself out of his and he watched her as she disappeared down the hallway, but what gave it away was that he saw one tear hit the floor; before she turned the corner at the end of the hallway.


	2. The Bottom Of The Staircase

Maka turned the corner, reaching up and feeling her tears penetrate her bandages and sting her cuts. Finding one of the benches outside of the school she sat herself down, and thought.

" Why did Soul say something like that? More importantly why did it hurt so much when he said it? Do- do I like Soul like that? No way, not possible! When he see's other girls and gets nosebleeds like that, I always get so mad and jealous. Why though? Ever since I met Soul I started to trust guys again, after my dad I began to hate all boys but Soul changed that. I do trust Soul, always have, always will. So why can't I tell him that I think I love him... why?", Maka sobbed into her lap, thinking about all these things silently. This was the first time she had ever thought about Soul and her being more than friends and to be honest she kinda liked the idea.( Though it scared her more than anything else.)

Meanwhile Soul was standing behind a wall nearby, He frowned sadly, seeing what a simple sentence could do to someone like Maka; its a powerful and dangerous thing: words.

" Hey Maka, crying is so uncool...", Soul called out, walking around the corner and finally revealing himself to her. Maka instantly looked up from her lap, her cheeks turning insanely red; she hated when Soul saw her cry.

( It didn't happen a lot but when it did she felt weak)

"S-shut up...", Maka sniveled, wiping the tears off her face with her sleeve and trying to prevent new ones. Soul just smirked, seeing she hadn't been knocked totally out of character; she was still as feisty as ever. Nonetheless he knew he had made her upset and needed to apologize. Maka just looked up watching him walking over to the wall next to her and leaned against it, instead of sitting down; classic Soul.

" Ack!", Soul cried, losing his balance and fumbling clumsily to the ground. Maka's eyes lit up and her brain switched modes, now all her attention was focused on Soul's well being instead of her emotional traumas. She dropped her bag and dove to the floor down next to him to see if he was ok.

" Ah damn it, I'm fine.", Soul growled annoyedly, rubbing his head from where he hit it on the wall; sitting up and seeing Maka's concerned look. Maka's face hardened as she sunk to her knees, and looked away sternly.

" What makes you think I cared if you were ok?", Maka whined, arms folded across her chest; mad by the fact that Soul could read her that easily, that he knew she was concerned. Soul simply began to laugh, drawing Maka's attention to him once again; Maka swung her head towards him, cheeks pink and practically growling in anger.

" I'm sorry, did I say something that amuses you?!", Maka hissed, poking him in the shoulder sharply; hitting an odd nerve and causing him to pause momentarily. Soul looked up at her and just continued to laugh, leaving Maka steaming from her ears.

" Ya I could tell you cared, its just your personality. Your nice like that. Most people would have laughed and enjoyed my failure and humiliation, especially after I hurt you; but no thats not how Maka works. Maka's a goody goody nice girl, therefore I think Maka's pretty cool... Though she could lighten up a bit every once and a while...", Soul finally finished laughing and began explaining to Maka, watching as her cheeks turned red as he called her cool. Then Maka rolled her eyes, she thought she wasn't uptight, she thought she was loose enough already.

" Oh c'mon I'm not that uptight Soul, and we're cool don't worry. You don't need to apologize, I know you didn't mean any harm. Your pretty cool too...", Maka praised in return, smiling well she sat next to Soul as he picked at the hair sticking out of her pigtails. She just sat there, looking down and every once and a while stealing glances at Soul's content face; blushing all the same as before. She didn't know why but Soul looked kinda handsome right now to her, was it the wind blowing through his hair or the sparkle in his eye; she didn't have a clue.

" Ya I'm awesomely cool I know, I know... We should really get back to class before the teachers get even more suspicious than they already are Maka.", Soul suggested, pointing out the time on the clock and removing his hand from her entangled hairs; making Maka's eyes almost bulge out of her head. Maka nodded frantically, standing up she began to run again opening the door and entering the building again; Soul lagging behind a bit but trying to keep up. Maka sighed, Soul wasn't fast enough in human form, and they needed to get back as soon as possible.

" Soul quick, transformation: Scythe!", Maka ordered, skidding to a stop and turning to look at him. Soul didn't even have to wonder why she would say that in school, he could read her mind at this point. Soul quickly began to transform since he was already holding Maka's hand, and she began running even faster; holding him in scythe form over her shoulder. Maka was right, they made it there in half the time they would normally make it if she had to wait up for Soul.

* * *

" Alright Soul, we're here.", Maka whispered, hoping no-one inside the classroom could hear them; since they were right to the side of the doorway in the hall. Soul quickly transformed back, and Maka let go of his hand; before making her way into the classroom with some pace and pretending like it still hurt under the bandage. Soul entered the room as well a few moments after Maka, helping in her little routine by helping guide her to her seat. Everyone in the class was concerned, but Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid could tell that something else was up. As they both sat down in their assigned seat, next to each other since they were meister and weapon; they couldn't help but, look at eachother sometimes.

" Sir excuse me Sid, I have a request for a student to go see Lord death in his room. I have orders to get a Ms. Maka Albarn and her partner Soul 'Eater' Evans.", A man came in rushing over to Sid and showing him the document that Lord Death wrote up, Sid nodded and summoned Maka and Soul down. Maka just looked at Soul, she had no idea why Lord Death would want to see just them.

" Well Ms. Maka your exciting morning continues, you two may go.", Sid announced, Maka bowing and scurrying towards the door; only stopping for a moment to let Soul catch up then running out. As they walked down the hallway, Maka admittedly a little quicker than Soul; they both had their own ideas of why they were being called down to Lord Death's office. Maka was almost positive they had done something wrong and were in trouble; oh Maka our favorite little pessimist! Soul however thought he simply had another assignment for them to deal with, that wasn't so farfetched; considering they got them all the time.

" Ready Maka?", Soul gulped, he was starting to have a bad feeling about this; as they approached the door he felt an odd energy rush through him. Maka has had a bad feeling since the start, but now she felt it getting worse; turning to see Soul displaying the same expression as her.

" I guess...?", Maka replied, it seemed like a trick question to her, cause honestly she didn't know; and wouldn't until she actually got a chance to speak with Lord Death. Soul could see her hesitation and couldn't blame her, to be honest he was just as freaked out as her. They had to get it over with, whatever it was and Soul sighed as he opened the big black doors. Covering their eyes slightly, from the light being so bright and white all of a sudden as they entered slowly but surely.

" Yo yo yo! Welcome, welcome, come in come in!", Lord Death rang, finally showing himself as they steadily regained there vision and their eyes had adjusted to the light of the white room. They both just looked at him expectantly, Maka waited in a more respectful manner though; standing straight and tall smiling politely and waiting for him to speak. Whereas Soul was hunched over, tapping his foot with irritance and rolling his eyes; half not even caring what Lord Death even had to say. Maka and Soul both watched as L.D, pulled out some notecards and flipped a few over until he thought he found what he was looking for.

( L.D= Lord Death from now on)

" Ah here we go, Maka and Soul. I would just like to start off by congratulating you two on Maka's pregnancy, very exciting, yes very!", " Woah woah woah! Wait what!? Maka why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!?", Soul demanded breaking right into L.D's speech, his whole face turning red. Maka's face had completely drained of all color at this point though and she felt like she was gonna pass out, wondering what the hell is wrong with this school?!

" Damn it Soul! I'm not pregnant god, Lord Death what is the meaning of this!? I am a 15 year old girl, that's just gross!", Maka sputtered embarrassedly, Soul now staring at her with a freaked out look. Her eyebrow twitching with annoyance, and L.D flipping through his cards nervously and hastily; figuring he must have made some kind of labeling error. Maka watched him annoyedly, as Soul still curious decided to do something incredibly stupid; he reached out and poked Maka in the stomach wondering if a baby could really even fit in there?

" Maka Chop!", Maka screeched, and proceeded to make Soul bleed with a book that she got out of nowhere as usual. While Soul was recovering from Maka's amazingly powerful blow, attempting to stop the bleeding at least; L.D finally found the right card with their orders on it... FINALLY!

" Ah here we go, it appears I put the right names on the wrong cards; whoopsie. Here's your real assignment you two, so you'd better listen up; it just might be your hardest assignment yet. * Soul and Maka perk up and start listening* Your assignment is to... spend the next 3 days spending as much time as possible doing fun activities with each other, you don't even have to go to school; I've already excused you from your next three days of classes. Just go out and have a good time, but remember one important thing; you must ALWAYS be together. Got it?", L.D commanded, he was smiling but Soul knew this was no joke; he was dead serious. Maka's face turned red, they already lived together and what was so hard about spending three days together and what's so important about it.

" Excuse me Lord Death, with all do respect sir why are we being assigned this task?", Maka inquired, smiling to show she didn't mean it in a negative or disrespectful manner; she was just curious thats all. Soul just stood there, arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes closed; he didn't care for more of this idle chatter

" Ah yes, you are being given this assignment because I can sense that one of you is hiding something from his or her partner. Something that is holding you guys back, and if you don't sort it out soon you are going to have problems matching your soul wavelengths again. So I want you to spend enough time together and maybe one of you will tell the other, and I would tell you guys right now but then your relationship wouldn't grow any stronger. Meister and weapon have to trust each other, no matter what; and meister and weapon pair with secrets is a bad pair indeed. Now off you go, go do something fun... together!", L.D coaxed, shooing them out of the room now, he was done talking with them.

* * *

Once outside in the hallway Maka and Soul just leaned against the door, thinking about what L.D said back there about one of them hiding something from the other; each of them thinking it was the other and never even considered it to be themselves. Suddenly Soul thought of an idea and it was a good one, he looked up at Maka who was staring at the floor still; she was so boring sometimes. Maka just wondered and wondered what Soul could possibly keep from her, she felt something become warm and tingle up her arm and spine though; looking up quickly to find Soul's hand in hers and him smiling at her like he always did.

" C'mon Maka, lets go. I have somewhere to show you.", Soul smirked, pulling on Maka's arm and watching her expression fighting to change. In the end Maka's frown continued and she stood against the wall still, refusing his offer.

" Why are you always so stubborn? I just wanna take you somewhere fun, excuse me for trying to be nice...", Soul complained, letting go of Maka's hand and walking away on his own. A few seconds later he felt another hand slide back into his own, turning to find it was Maka and now she was smiling; she knew he was right she was just nervous.

" Fine, if we're together... l-like Lord Death said!", Maka started off with a nice sentiment then thought it sounded too weird so she added that last part, oh Maka you moron. Soul just shook his head, continuing out the front door of the building together; but the light pierced Maka's eyes, causing her to squint and trip down the stairs!

* * *

" Maka!", Soul shouted, tightening his grip on her hand and forcing him down with her; as they tumbled to the ground landing in a heap. For some reason the landing didn't really hurt that much for Maka, as she opened her eyes she found out why. Looking down all she could see was Soul's just as shocked face, and upon further observation she had landed right on top of Soul; very awkward I might add. Maka felt her cheeks turn pink, and she tried to avoid looking into his eyes because it made her blush even more. Maka also figured out why, because when they fell Soul refused to let go of her and let her fall; he was always trying to protect her and prevent any harm from coming to her. Maka thought he was a really good partner, but pretty careless with his own safety sometimes. She just hoped that now he wasn't hurt, though she supposed continuing to sit on top of him like this didn't help much.

" I- I'm so sorry Soul, I'm so clumsy...", Maka apologized frantically, beginning to get up and off of him. Soul just smirked, grabbing her wrist quickly and surprising the hell out of her; he had a way to even the playing field. Before Maka even knew what had happened, she was on her back on the ground and Soul was on top of her; wow interesting chain of events.

" Now we're even...", Soul laughed, looking into Maka's eyes. Maka couldn't help but smile back, letting a small laugh escape through her lips. Maka's cheeks were red but she was smiling; she was content with the situation. They didn't notice a boy leaving school also though, and he wasn't a very nice boy either. He just snickered seeing the situation and snuck up behind Soul.

" Just kiss already!", He taunted, picking up his foot and using it to force Soul's head down on Maka's; coincidentally it did end up forcing them into a kiss. Maka's eyes were wide open and there were "!" all around her head, telling her that this was alarming! She saw Soul's face was alarmed as well, but for some reason she couldn't get herself to try to pull her head away; she... she liked it. Finally the boy released his foot hold on Soul and he pulled away gasping for air; Soul couldn't stop staring at Maka though.

Soul didn't know what came over him, but at that moment he was sure he liked Maka; and by the look on her face he suspected she just might like him too. He just smirked at the confused expression she now wore, it was cute to him.

" Maka, that was cool...", Soul whispered, bringing his face closer and closer to hers; making Maka's heart pound. Whenever Soul got super close to her, her heart pounded and her cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree; she never really understood it. Nonetheless Maka found herself smiling as he placed his hand caressing around her head. Maka turned her head to the left and right quickly to make sure no one was watching, well one things for sure that boy is long gone; probably afraid Soul was gonna beat the shit out of him! ( He so would too XD)

" Just let me know if you want me to stop Maka...", Soul whispered his lips getting within a 3 inch radius of Maka's, Maka didn't say anything though as his approached hers. Maka couldn't stand it, his lips hovering over hers like that was torture; she reached up, her hand behind his head and pulled his lips finally onto hers. He was nervous and wanted to give her time to think about it before he actually did it, but apparently she didn't need to think and he was cool with that too. Maka finally closed her eyes, letting her arms be pinned to the ground and kissing him back; ignoring the burning pain of her bottom lip under the force of his.

" Soul...", Maka managed to get out between his lips, she still couldn't believe the way this felt. His lips were so soft, and they were caring; he was trying not to hurt her lip after what happened this morning.

**Inside the Classroom...**

Everybody bored out of their minds as Sid reviews everything they've already taught, so naturally there were some people staring off into space. Black Star thinking so big of himself felt he didn't need to review this stuff and proceeded to space out, looking out the window seemed like a decent enough place to look. But his eyes almost popped out of his head and he almost jumped out of his seat when he saw Maka and Soul.

" Oh my god guys, look its Maka and Soul! They're kissing at the bottom of the staircase!", Black Star screeched with overwhelmed excitement bursting out of him. Tsubaki didn't believe him at first but turning to look herself, found her eyes almost popping out of her head as well.

" Oh dear he's not joking, Liz, Patty, Death come see this!", Tsubaki ordered getting excited because she knew that they would end up liking each other like that. Thats when chaos struck throughout the classroom, everyone rushing to get up to the windows and take a peek; even Sid kinda wanted to see.

" Nice going Soul!", Black star shouted to himself, making his signature 'thumbs up' at the window. He was always kinda a ' cool' dude so this never had happened before but, just like everyone else they knew they liked each other; and here's your evidence.

**Ok and now with the class in a stir let us return to Maka & Soul!**

As Maka savored this time, he and she seemingly never wanted to stop. But eventually Soul pulled his lips off of hers, but kept them just about touching as they panted together. After a few more seconds of gasping for air, the two stopped and just looked at each other.

" Maka I love you...", Soul gasped, still sucking some air up and breathing it down deeply; storing it for later. Maka couldn't help it, her eyes began to fill up with tears; she was so happy to hear him say that.

" You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words...", Maka cried, letting tears spill over her eyes lids and run down the side if her face. Soul felt tears tugging at his eyelids as well, but there was no way he was gonna cry in front of her like this. Maka began to giggle a little too, making Soul confused.

" I-I love you too Soul.", Maka quavered, letting Soul do the honors this time; and feel his lips push against hers. Little did they know not only was the whole class watching, but Lord Death was watching through his mirror; somehow It feels like he had planned this sort of thing. Although Soul's arms kinda blocked their view of their lips actually touching.

" I love you Soul Evans, I love you so much!", Maka thought to herself, crying even harder than before and letting the tears roll down her face making a little puddle on the cement. Neither of them even really remembered that they were laying at the bottom of the school staircase, to them where they were was irrelevant; out of sight, out of mind.

And damn did Soul feel cool, because Maka was his now; hopefully forever. He had been waiting a long time to have enough nerve to do this, and now it feels so worth the wait. Maka never wanted to let go of him, she wishes she didn't need air to breath; that she could just breath Soul forever.

Finally Soul and Maka releases and just smiled at eachother, love in their eyes; it was a sweet time. Maka knew that the next few days would be very enjoyable, no school, no worrying, just her and Soul...

" Now THAT was cool!", Maka couldn't resist giggling, and watching Soul laugh as well; as he pushed the bangs out of her face lightly. Maka didn't think it was possible to be this happy, much less with a boy; but since she was, she was so happy that it was Soul, and she wouldn't have it any other way, with anyone else in the whole world. Soul Finally got up and off of Maka, reaching a hand down and proceeding to help her up; like the swag gentleman he is. As Maka stood up she brushed off her clothes, and tightened the bandages that came loose while they were together. Her lips still tingled from the sensation and it made her ecstatic, plus she had a secret.

" Soul can I tell you a secret?", Maka whispered, still all giggly like. Soul just smiled at her and nodded, taking her hand in his as they began to walk forward.

" That was my 1st kiss... and its still probably the best one I'll ever have!", Maka blushed, looking at the ground again with embarrassment. To be honest Soul was a little shocked, she wasn't ugly and you'd think she'd had a bf before. Suddenly he stopped, realizing they did have something in common... same with him.

" It was mine too, but I'm glad I waited. It made it all the more worth it that it was with you Maka...", Soul blushed, now being the one to look down with embarrassment. Maka just smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek lightly; showing that she cared.

" Maka I just wanna make sure, are you sure you meant it? Do you really love me? Cause if you don't its ok, but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving. I'll just love you from a distance, but that doesn't mean I'll love you any less. I am not really romantic or sweet, I can only be me. So if you'd prefer to go after some romantic soft guy, I don't mind I guess. I want you to be happy...", Soul sighed, knowing he need to be sure; he didn't wanna hold her back. Soul's eyes dimmed but burst open when felt Maka's lips on his for a few seconds, and then saw her pull away, looking at him sternly; her face calming down into a smile after a few seconds.

" Well for someone who's not romantic, that sure was romantic you big goof. It's ok, I don't want some stupid lug who's gonna fall all over me, do you honestly think I would've kissed you if I did. If I wanted that I would have gone out and got myself a boyfriend just like that a long time ago, but I didn't; this whole time I was just waiting for someone with a different flavor. I don't want to be with someone who's going to be sweet all the time, I want someone who's: sweet, hot, cool, sour, spicy, and someone who'll smack me back to reality when I lose focus. I want you Soul, ever since I met you; you were the only one I wanted. That's not gonna change, not now; not ever.", Maka vowed, reassuring Soul of her love; she truly did love Soul, and a lot. Soul just smiled weakly, that truly made his heart feel loved; for the first time in a long time.

" Thank you Maka, that was a cool thing to say...", Soul smirked, wondering how someone could be so sweet and love him then turn around in almost kill him with a book everyday; oh well Maka just wouldn't be Maka without doing both. Then right there in that street, Soul just pulled Maka by her hand; and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised for a moment, figuring out what was going on. Looking at Soul's closed eyes though, she calmed herself and began to kiss him back; she really did love him.

Maka just let her hands hang at her sides, feeling Soul's hand come up behind the back or her head; keeping her close. Of course to comfortably reach Soul she had to stand up on her toes a little. Maka felt Soul pull his lips off hers to take a quick breath and smiled, she had given up on love a long time ago; but I guess it is true you cannot give up on love and love won't ever give up on you. Soul opened his deep red eyes and looked into Maka's, her eyes were full of wonderment and passion; she has a beautiful heart.

" Oh Maka...", Soul mumbled happily, pushing his lips to hers again; this was such a new idea for them and it felt so nice. This was about as romantic as it would usually probably get for a little while, but hey who's complaining? Maka swore that one of these days she was gonna forget to pull away all together and suffocate, but for some reason dying like that didn't really sound that bad; she would be with Soul after all. Maka and Soul had completely forgotten there was even a world around them at this point, until they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

" Hey Soul, Maka!", Black star called out from a pretty far distance, but the kid was fast and Tsubaki was following behind him. Upon hearing this voice Maka and Soul's eyes popped wide open, both of them thinking they Tsubaki and Black Star didn't know about them being together; and pulling their lips off of one anothers reluctantly. Maka and Soul instantly turned and looked at the two smiling and waving back at them; kinda wishing they would just go away for now at the same time.

" Hey Black Star, Tsubaki!", Maka shouted, as they finally got in range; wondering if they could see what her and Soul were doing a few seconds ago. Both Maka and Soul looked at each other and realized if they did this oughta be interesting...


	3. Forgetting Yesterday Remembering Today

" Hey guys! What's up why didn't you come back to class earlier today?", Tsubaki asked, finally approaching them; they seemed a little suspicious. Maka and Soul just looked at each other for a moment, looking for one of them to give a plausible explanation to her. Soul figured he'd better think of something, and fast cause when Maka's under pressure she often blurts out the truth.

" Uh well, Maka wasn't feeling well after we talked to Lord Death, and uh I was taking her home.", Soul lied, trying to make it sound realistic enough to believe and sure enough Tsubaki started to believe it for a second. But Black Star nudged her, reminding her that they saw what Soul and Maka were doing in the first place. Maka just tapped her fingers together, she didn't like lying especially to her friends. Lying leads to distrust, and distrust leads to a bad friendship, and a bad friendship isn't good! Black star just stared at Maka, she did look a little pale and sweaty; maybe she really was sick.

" Maka you don't look so good, are you ok?", Black star asked, reaching a hand out to her; wondering what was really going on. Maka just kept looking down though, not replying; she was acting just like Crona. Scared and silent, wanting to be alone and ignoring the voices around her; dishonesty is her Crona. Tsubaki was concerned now as well, seeing as they both knew that Soul was lying yet Maka seemed to be in physical as well as mental pain.

" Give in, my dear...", It echoed through Maka's head over and over again, she'd heard the voice before but she couldn't put a name or a face on it. Soul looked down at her, suddenly becoming concerned; oh gawd she isn't acting!

" Maka! Maka, are you ok? Maka!", Soul shouts, holding onto her as she slides down onto her knees; the voice was becoming too much. Maka felt like she was going to go completely insane, the same wretched voice, repeating the same old line over and over again for months; and she still doesn't have a clue as to what it means by that. The voice was low and grumbling, it sounded like it belonged to someone large and powerful; it scared Maka. Soul shook Maka nervously, as she took to recovering in a fetal position.

Maka gasped in a sudden breath of air, like this whole time she being choked; like someone or something was possessing her. But it spoke again, holding Maka's breaths in her chest tight; she supposed the only reason it had let her take that breath was so she wouldn't suffocate. She could feel Soul writhing her body around, trying to get her to snap out of whatever was happening to her; but Maka new it was far beyond hers or Soul's control.

**MAKA'S POV:**

" Maka give in, my dear. Unless you want to see others suffer in your place...", The voice hissed, this time more high pitched, finally leaving my body. My body is soaked with sweat and tears are in my eyes, this voice finally told me more; but I kinda wish it hadn't. By others did it mean... Tsubaki... Black Star... Kid... Liz... Patty... SOUL...!

With that I felt myself choke in a huge breath of air, coughing violently and letting my head raise some; finally being able to control my body again. Soul's arms look to help me up, but even after I'm up he doesn't let go; he holds me in his embrace. I don't think he really cares who's watching anymore, it couldn't have been easy to watch me like that; I'm usually all cheerful. Neither do I, but you'd expect me to pull away and say that I'm fine right, but like I said before I don't like dishonesty.

" Soul!", I begin to cry, letting my tears of pain and fear finally rush out of my eyes. I can tell that I have shocked everyone around me, I can hear them all gasp as I cry out in agony; wishing I could just kiss Soul again and it would be ok again. Soul hugs me in his arms even tighter, feeling me tremble beneath his grasp; I want to stop crying but my body won't let me.

Soul holds onto my thrashing body as it writhes and tugs on him, he finally just picks me up completely; he doesn't think I'm stable enough to walk. This whole thing is kinda a bolt out of the blue, and I'm kinda surprised at how well he's taking it. Putting me on his back I finally stifle my tears a bit, quietly and lightly sobbing into his hair. Holding onto his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his back, I just cry lightly into his white hair; fearing that something horrible will happen to Soul or Tsubaki or Black star! ( and the others)

To make matters even worse the sky opens up, revealing dark clouds; that quickly begin to dump rain down on us. I can't even tell my tears from the rain anymore as Soul starts to walk away from Black Star and Tsubaki without even a word of goodbye. Looking weakly over his shoulder, I see there faces fade into the storm; they're sad expressionless faces just disappear into the rain.

" Soul, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry Soul; I'm sorry...", I find myself repeating as we continue on through the rain, I hear Soul sigh but, he doesn't respond vocally. As he trudges up out apartment steps, and unlocks the door; we finally enter somewhere that isn't wet. I expect Soul to drop me on the couch carelessly like he normally would, but instead he carries me carefully to my room; laying me down slowly on my bed.

He looks into my eyes a pained expression, he pulls my shoes off my feet and tosses my soaking wet socks to the side. Walking over to my drawers he hands me some dry clothes and demands that I change into them before I catch something.

My face regains a little color, a small blush seeing as Soul had gone in my underwear and bra drawer in order to give my what I needed to wear; but he doesn't even have a blush on his face; its just a stern look. I'm too tired to protest, asking him to leave the room and get dry clothes on himself; while I get dressed in here. As he slumps out of the room, I collapse against the door; trying to figure out what that stupid voice meant... then I remembered something!

Soul! When Soul had the black blood in him, he had a little demon in his head, persuading him to do risky and and dangerous things; maybe its just something like that. When we used soul resonance that one time, I did accidentally obtain some of the black blood; maybe this is just the special effect it's having on me.

At least thats what I choose to believe at least for now, just so I can sleep through tonight... Unfortunately, Soul doesn't think its sleep time; he has other activities planned which I don't really mind. They aren't strenuous activities that required me to move or think a lot, it also calmed me down to the point where I could speak clearly again.

I don't know what to tell you because I don't know how or when it happened, my mind is still all foggy; but I end up in his room. I'm laying on top of him in his bed, the comforter pulled over the both of us, he just kisses me on various parts of my face and neck on and off for a while; until finally I can't hold my consciousness anymore and fall asleep in his arms. The only thing is, in doing so I let my head fall forward, leaving my lips on top of Soul's and I can't see it but I can feel him blush; the heat radiating from his cheeks. He doesn't turn his head away from mine, he simply claps quietly and the lights turn off.

* * *

**_In The Morning..._**

**MAKA'S POV:**

I feel myself ripped from unconsciousness, I've had no dreams nor was I even aware that I was unconscious until I woke up. The only difference is that suddenly I can feel my body again, I however haven't opened my eyes; and the strangest thing is happening. I-I can't remember anything that happened yesterday, not a thing; I don't even remember yesterday. ( She forgot due to the trauma it caused her)

I finally open my eyes, my lips were against something soft and warm; and I almost scream finding my lips against Souls; WTF! I mean I'm not complaining or anything but why am I in his room, on top of him, in his bed, with my lips on his?! Oh wait... some of its coming back to me now... oh yeah; we admitted our feelings to each other, I must have come in here last night for something and ended up staying.

Soul is still sound asleep, but he doesn't snore and he looks so peaceful; I don't wanna shake or yell him awake. Before I know it I find myself smiling, backing up on him till I can see his full neck; and leaning down and trying to stifle my giggles. ( She still doesn't know remember that voice saying that thing about her friends, so she's in a normal cheery mood!)

As I approach his neck I don't hesitate to begin to kiss it lightly, over and over again little soft tickling kisses all over his neck. I can hear him moan in his sleep, so I can tell he's enjoying it; so am I. Finally he wakes up slowly but steadily, feeling my tickles full on from being conscious finally and continueing to moan; this time a little louder, more openly.

" Oh Maka...", Soul mumbles happily, before opening his eyes and finally looking at me. I watch still in wonderment of those bright red eyes, making me smile back. I finally pull my lips off of his neck and he seems to sorta drop his expression but, looking at my face he seems to perk back up.

" Well Goodmorning, Soul. How did you sleep?", I giggled watching his face slowly turn into a wicked smirk. He quickly turns his head towards his desk, it appears he was checking his clock to see the time; and smirks back at me. I feel both of my hands being pulled from under the covers, and laid around Soul's neck; he was trying to start something.

" Amazing since you were here... Hmmm we got a few extra minutes... lets relax...", Soul suggested, flashing his wicked grin again. Making me giggle with anticipation, he really brings out the girl in me; its kinda embarrassing but he doesn't seem to mind so whatever. With my hands already around his neck, I just lean right in kissing his lips softly; then I realize the bandage for my cut must have fallen off last night. It also must be healing because kissing doesn't hurt that much anymore, so I decide to do something a little bolder.

I bring my tongue out and drag it across the front of his lips, he was seemingly awaiting it too because he immediately allows it entry to his mouth. I feel his do the same and I let his tongue in, but now our tongues are fighting for dominance inside of each other. I have to admit that Soul's is probably gonna win, and either way we both win. I feel myself giggle as he tickles the inside of my cheeks with his tongue, but I can't help it. I feel him pull away and laugh a little too, looking at the clock and turning back to me.

" Oh so you like that do you? 2 more minutes.", Soul asked playfully, making me giggle some more. As he presses his lips to mine, I immediately steal dominance, mouth dominance; feeling mine being able to explore his mouth. But Soul brushes his teeth before bed every night, I mean I do too but he uses this super whitening toothpaste which is really minty. Its not that I don't like the minty taste, its just kinda...cold; so I retract my tongue letting him take over again. To be frank I like it better when he's in control anyway, it makes me feel safer; and its actually kinda ironic. I'm the meister, always in control of the situation and he's my weapon I'm the one controlling him in my grasp. Now he's in my grasp sure, but he's in control here; he holds dominance.

" Maka, my dear Ma- _WHAT THE HELL!? MAKA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, EXPLAIN!?_", Soul's mirror suddenly turned on, my dad and Lord Death were calling. I pull my lips off of Soul's slowly, I don't have to answer to that cheating bastard; stupid papa. I simply turn and look at the mirror nothing but hatred in my eyes; as I let Soul kiss my neck softly and he's right it is a reason for moaning.

" Lord Death is there something you wanted or is my papa just being an idiot!?", I call through the mirror, seeing Lord Death standing in the background doing something and trying to ignore him. Suddenly I see Lord Death appear on the screen next to my father, well tears are streaming down his face from " Disappointment". Lord Death just looks at the situation and laughs, its nothing gross, illegal, or an activity for married people; were just making out.

" Oh no Maka, your father just wanted to say good morning and look where it got him; sometimes I wonder why you hate him? * Spirit mumbling in the background that Maka loves her papa* Then I see him and remember... Alright I won't see you in school today, *chuckles* so please try to pick a different activity besides this for the next 3 days. Alright goodbye!", Lord Death teased, then hung up. I wave goodbye as he turns it off, just waiting for the moment when he can't see or hear anything anymore. Finally gone I allow myself to moan and purr with pleasure as Soul runs his lips up and down my neck cutely. I see him smiling out of the corner of my eyes, he likes it when I moan I can tell; it makes him feel wanted and loved, that he's important to me. That he does something to me to make me happy, he's useful, he's satisfying, he's... Soul...

" Aww your so cute Soul, now lets go.", Maka blushed, pulling her neck from his reach and sitting up on him. She just sat up on top of his abdomen straddling her legs in front of her and stretching them out; her feet on both sides of his head. He laughed gleefully, sitting up and arching his back on the bedpost looking into her moss green eyes.

**Soul's Thoughts:**

Thinking about that video call with her father and Lord Death, about her dad's hilarious reaction; he acted like he caught his daughter doing it with someone, and maybe thats what he thought we were doing. I mean I'm shirtless, and hers is a tank top and the straps are barely visible from above the covers; hahaha thats priceless! Oh shit Maka's dad is a death scythe though, he could fricken' murder me!

But Maka has already ripped off the covers, and she's frowning down at me; I don't know why. Oh... she's looking at the scar on my chest; she still blames herself for that, damn it!

But I still can't help giggling about Maka's idiot of a father, thats just too funny. Looking up into her eyes though, I am so tempted to kiss her; so thats what I do. Arching my back a little more I carefully make a small nip at her lips, just real quick. She starts to smile at me now, probably can't help it; being kissed by a cool guy like me!

" Hehe, you dad's gonna kill me isn't he?", I laugh, looking into her big green eyes again; they're so beautiful. In watch as Maka laughs with me, and nods heartily finally getting off of me and standing next to my bed patiently. I chuckled as well, looking up into her face, so cute!

" Thats cool...", I remarked, Maka's face turning red; her father is weird. I get up now too, as Maka extends a hand down to me and I take it. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek lightly, leaving me confuzzled.

" Why'd you do that?", I asked confusedly, not complaining just wondering. I feel her take my other hand in hers too and smile.

" Because only a truly cool guy would say that...", Maka beamed at me, forcing a blush to my cheeks at this accusation; and I don't disagree. Kissing her back on her cheek to repay her, she gives me the same look I gave her.

" Why did you do that?", Maka asked rhetorically, thinking she already knew the answer. I just smirk though, she thinks its something like what she said I can see it in her eyes.

" Do I need a reason?", I question, smirking again; and watching Maka laugh again. I'm not even that funny, so I don't know why she kept laughing at everything I said this morning but hey who's complaining? When she acts all giggly and embarrassed I think its hot, more of an airhead; but I do like her focus and ability to worry about more than one thing at a time and make me bleed with a book at the same time.

" Haha, c'mon lets go. We can go out for breakfast this morning, no burnt eggs, pancakes, toast, or tea.", Maka offered, tugging on my hand. She's kinda a like golden retriever when she pulls on me, and her hands are so soft and warm that I don't really even mind. I smile down at her happy face and let her drag me into the living room, grabbing my shirt and jacket on my way out. After finally both of us getting dressed for the day, Maka grabs an umbrella in case its still raining; and were off day #1 has begun...


	4. Superlarge Jumbo Love Fountain Milkshake

**SOUL'S POV:**

As we step outside its musty and foggy, we can tell already; just the smell. Today's gonna be different than every other day because today I'm gonna ask Maka something important. I look over at her, she seems to be scanning the area lightly with her eyes, like she had seen something out of the ordinary.

" Something bothering you Maka?", I ask, shaking the hand I was holding and yanking Maka's attention away from the corner of the street; (she thought she had seen someone she knew but didn't wanna mention it to Soul.)

" It's nothing, I just thought I saw witch; that's all. It wasn't even a witch so whatever.", Maka lied her mouth suddenly feeling dry, probably from the guilt of telling mistruth. I didn't really know whether to believe her or not, but I don't like this fog and want to get out of it as soon as possible.

" Maka?", I implored, trying not to sound embarrassed. Maka turned towards me and smiled, waiting for me to say something; but I just scratched the back of my head. Damn! So I had the nerve to make-out with her this morning, but I can't ask her this; that so uncool! Maka's showed facial signs of becoming impatient and uncomfortable, she squeezed my hand as a silent " go ahead" cue.

" Ya Soul?", She finally verbalized, taking a step closer; making my face turn redder. Looking down I dragged my toe across the cement, I have two things to ask her but the first one leads to the second one so if she gives the wrong answer I'm screwed.

" C'mon Soul, you know you can ask or tell me anything? You're my partner, I-I love you...", Maka smiled, rubbing my shoulder and forcing me to look up at her again. She held the umbrella over both of us and she got even closer; again making my face deep in a shade of red.

" I-I just wanted to know... if now I was your b-boyfriend?!", I blurted, dropping my head; afraid to look at her face and at the same time afraid to hear her answer. It was silent for a second, no-one said anything or moved a muscle; waiting to hear her voice again. Suddenly my head swings up, hearing her break into a fit of laughter; my face turns crimson as I growl at her.

" W-what the hell Maka?! Why are you laughing?!", I shouted, ripping my hand out of hers; how was this any way to answer!? Still she smiles at me and continues to laugh, I am completely and utterly humiliated...

" You Idiot...", Maka smiled, finally done laughing and pulling me into her arms. Next thing I know it, my heads laying on Maka's shoulder; and now I know everythings ok. I feel her turn her head and kiss me on the cheek, a little giggle escaping from her lips.

" I've been your girlfriend since the day we met, you just didn't know it... until now...", Maka teased, poking me lightly on the nose and giggling. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say Maka was drunk right now, this is weird; but a hot weird. I pull my head off her shoulder, my stomach grumbling loudly; suddenly going out for breakfast sounds amazing!

" Lets go- um wait! Maka, can-can I take you o-on a d-date?", I stuttered again, my face turning extremely hot and flushed; but this time forcing myself to look at her. She blushes as well, looking around outside but I don't know what for; all you can see is fog. Finally she sets her view back on me, the corners of her mouth dragging up into a sweet smile and she nods. Aww man she's acting so fricken' adorable, I can't stand it!

" Cool, c'mon. Lets find somewhere to eat- er I mean if you're hungry?", I correct myself, taking Maka's hand in mine. She stops for a minute, pausing and staring at me; huh?

"Soul why did you correct yourself like that, thats not cool. I don't want you to change the way you act or anything, I love you for you; always have always will. The way you act, talk, smell, feel, hehe... taste... All of it, its you so don't be so stupid; just be yourself... be cool.", Maka whispered, bringing her lips just out of my reach; aww man thats torture. I feel my own lips turn up now too, thats the first time someone had said they loved me for me, not they loved me but they'd prefer I acted a little more like this; like my parents did.

Just another reason I love Maka, so so much. I look down for a moment, wondering how I got so lucky; then I felt my smile become a smirk, oh ya! I just remembered I have been working on my bike, fixing it up after the accident I had a few weeks ago; it was so uncool. Anyway so I made it even faster, but the seats a little smaller so she'll have to sit a little closer; hehe...

" Hey Maka, I finally finished fixing the bike. Feel like taking it for a spin?", I grin evilly, just imagining my awesomeness level soaring! Maka looks a little nervous though, she seems to be having a mental war with her better judgement; damn you better judgement! Aww man I think she's thinking about the accident I got into, she was really freaked out after that; she even tried to make me promise to give up riding it. But after quite the argument, and my head being smashed with a book a few times, she dropped it; I can be pretty stubborn, I admit that.

" I don't know Soul, after that accident... the idea of you riding it around makes me uneasy. Plus you just fixed it, what if it can't handle the weight of two people anymore and fall's apart or something? Then what would we do?", Maka worried, her poor mind appearing to be thinking too much.

See that's one of the differences between me and Maka, she's a worry-wart a lot but I'm care free most of the time; unless we're fighting an opponent. Then its ass kicking time, anyway thats not the point! The point is she worries and I don't therefore we have the best impact on each other as people; but were both clever so we work well as partners. Even though our opposite natures sometimes get us into stupid fights. Well I guess thats not necessarily true I guess, I worry about Maka A LOT; more than I choose to let one anyway. For the most part we bring out the best in each other and thats one of the best things about us.

" C'mon Maka, you know I wouldn't make you get on a bike if it wasn't safe. I tested it 3 days ago with Blackstar, its fine. You should really loosen up. All you have to do is get on the bike behind me and hold on to me nice and tight...", I smirked at the last part, I don't know why; I just love the feeling I get when Maka touches me. Looking into her green eyes, I can still see some doubt; but I really hope she'll just loosen up like I said. Then again saying that in that past has never changed anything, so why would it now.

" Aw what the hell?! Lets go!", Maka concluded, throwing her hands up in the air; well this is different... I smirk and pull her by her arm. Looking into her smiling face, her eyes shine against the little bits of sun peeking out from between the dark clouds; its not exactly the perfect day for a date but it'll do. Maka steps are a bit slow and uneasy, I wonder why; maybe she was trying to act cool back there by saying yes but is having second thoughts about "safety" and shit.

As we approach the parking lot for the apartment, I scan the rows trying to remember which space I parked it in; the damn fog isn't really helping though. Maka standing next to me, suddenly I hear her yelp and turn to face her.

" Soul over there space 7B, there's your bike. Wow you really did fix it up!", Maka exclaimed, seeing the new paint job and wheels it had. I chuckled under my breath, simply because of Maka, she's so easy to impress sometimes.

" Ya, now lets go; I am starving!", I urged, beginning to run and pulling Maka by the hand. A few seconds go by and I hear someone laughing, turning my head to see its her; she is now running next to me. I love seeing her smile, its so beautiful; as her pigtails fly in the wind, framing her face perfectly. Sometimes I wish she'd let her hair down though, I'd never really seen it down except for after she takes a shower. I'm sure her sandy blonde locks would grace her shoulders lightly, and brush her cheeks in an adorable manner as she blushed. Oh Maka...

" Alright one rule Maka, you have to let your hair down for this ride; its a new requirement!", I demanded suddenly, swinging my leg over the seat of the recently refurbished bike. Maka's cheeks brightened as I smirked in her direction, she just blinked for a few seconds; almost like she was expecting me to say "Haha just kidding!" or something. I watched as her small fingers grazed the black rubber band the held her hair tightly, squeezed into place at the sides of her head. I don't know why she was so reluctant, she'd look so hot with her hair down I just know it!

" Why Soul? It looks ugly down, all the kinks, tangles, annoying stray hairs; its not good looking at all. Thats why I always wear it up in the first place, its not attractive. Lets just go...", Maka sighed, finally rejecting it and I can feel her mood drop too; this isn't good for her self esteem. Maka's already too hard on herself, she doesn't need this weighing her down as well. I'm gonna show her just how beautiful I think she is, just watch me!

" Maka I think there's something behind you!", I point in faux panic, watching as Maka's head swings around to survey the area. Her pigtails landing behind her shoulders, just begging me to pull the bands right out of her hair; how could I resist that? As quickly and as gently as I can, I grip the bands lightly, sliding them off and shoving them into my pockets, as she turns around angrily; she knows she's been tricked now but its too late. She blushed again, feeling her soft hair fall into its rightful place on her shirt; reaching up and twisting a piece curiously then shaking her head with anger. She makes me laugh a little at this, its almost like she's fighting with herself about it.

" Soul! That was uncool, now give them back!", Maka commanded, reaching out her hands in front of me; as if I'd give them to her that easily! I smirk to myself, finally my sharp teeth will come in handy; these rubber bands are done for.

" Oh fine, if I must...", I frowned in a pouting manner, looking down into my pocket; hiding them from view momentarily. Maka watches me, totally unsuspicious as to what I'm doing even though it does take me a good 7 seconds or so to get it done.

As I rub the rubber rapidly against these razors I call teeth, which I've been told resembled the teeth of a shark by a few people; and the funny thing is no-one else in my family has teeth like mine. I hear one elastic grip snap, and then the next; quickly shoving them back into one hand and playing it off as if I was just having trouble getting them out of my pocket.

" Here you go!", I smile, bringing my cupped hand into view; letting them spill into Maka's extended hand. Maka smiles as well, before actually looking at the condition of the contents I have returned to her. I see her eyes widen with shock, shoving them back in my face with anger; I think she noticed...

" What the hell? Soul! That was a dirty trick, and those were my last two; damn it Soul! Fine I'll wear it down just today, just until I can go out and get some more.", Maka admitted defeat at last finally getting on the bike and dropping the ruined hairbands onto the cement. I smirk, I win; and I can see a small smile piercing the corners of Maka's lips as well. I feel her straddling me and the bike, as her arms come around my stomach loosely; probably still pissed off a bit.

" Come on, holding on so loosely won't do a thing; better safe than sorry...", I advise, smirking to myself even more; pulling on her arms and wrapping them tighter, pulling her closer. I just hear Maka laugh mockingly behind me, but she doesn't move her arms from where I placed them.

" Since when are you a stickler for safety?", She laughs, and I don't exactly know what my excuse is gonna be because I know she's right. I never really was one for enforcing safety here, I'm kinda a go with the flow "Cool" kinda guy.

" Since it involved physical contact with a cute girl in a short skirt!", I snicker honestly, earning me a "Maka Chop" for being an idiot. Thats the last time I tell the truth, sheesh! But I hear her giggle behind me too, she's not too mad; she can't help it, I'm cool.

" P-pervert!", She giggles uncontrollably, squeezing my abs with milf. I feel my face heat up a little, at her sudden harsh physical teasing. I find myself smiling though too, and I think its about time we get going; funny how she can make me forget about even physical pain. ( Hunger)

" Yes, Maka I'm a pervert! Now lets get going, whaddya in the mood for kid?", I agree sarcastically, whacking my kickstand up and starting the engine. Maka seems to hug me a little tighter, probably scared by the sudden roaring of the motor; she hasn't been on for a while. I don't mind its kinda cute, like a little girl frightened by a thunder storm. Lifting my feet off the ground and finally we begin to move, backing up slowly and easily; testing the brakes and resistance. I smirk, turning my head and looking at Maka who's smiling at me brightly.

" Ok, I lied. Blackstar and I didn't test this thing out, this is the test ride; so feel free to hold on as tight as you need to.", I chuckle, unleashing the truth; and a look of pure horror spreading across Maka's once calm face.

" Wha-ahhhhh!", Maka gets cut off, as I kick it into gear and speed off. I feel her body clinging to mine desperately as we begin to move faster and faster, eventually settling on a normal speed. Maka seems a little less tense, as her hands play around under the front of my shirt; making a deep blush spread across my cheeks. Her cool fingers dancing across my warm skin, it'd be enough to make any guy's body temperature rise.

Finally cruising around town, just looking at the sun reflecting off of various buildings and shops; Maka has wonder in her eyes. Whenever we used my bike to get somewhere it was usually for school, or a mission; we never really had the chance to just look around the city at all the crazy people and places. You wouldn't expect so many lively people to be living in a place called " Death City", its right there in the name; but sure enough there are plenty of them!

* * *

**MAKA'S POV:**

" Ooh! Lets eat there, Tsubaki knows the owners really well and she said there foods amazing! Better than eating souls, the taste and the texture!", I exclaim, recognizing a large sign with the words " Sweets To Die For" plastered on it, attached to a small building on a little corner. I see Soul hesitate, reading the name; it does seem a bit girly I agree. But still for the food, you'd think we could just focus on the food; and I see Soul shrug pulling over to the side of the road. Ignoring the people behind us slamming on the horn as we block their path, making me cringe from the loud noise it emits; as he ponders the restaurant.

" Sweets to die for huh? Fine, not exactly a cool guy place but i'm willing to go there to make a cool girl happy.", Soul nodded, deciding he'd suck it up to make me happy; making me smile, and he said he wasn't romantic! (D'awww!)

" Aww thanks Soul!", I praised, tickling his warm belly as he pulled into the parking space across the street. I can hear him begin to chuckle, as my cold fingers make there way up and down his abs; he's so cute and helpless.

" S-stop it Maka! I'm ticklish there you know that! Ack! Maka!", Soul stuttered, not sure whether he liked it or not; finally shutting off the motor. I let my fingers explore him for a few more seconds then pull my hands off of him completely, since we stopped I need to stretch out; I'm a little tired still. Soul kicked the stand back down on his bike, and allowed me to stand up first; him getting off afterwards.

I feel my hands reach for the sky, as I groan letting out all my stress through my fingertips; Soul looking at me oddly. As I let my arms fall in front of me, they land on something; looking to find its Soul's shoulders, I blush. I feel my hands cling to the back of his shirt, pulling him towards me; and seeing a smirk appear on his face.

" C'mon Soul, I'm starving!", I whisper, his lips centimeters from mine; taunting him badly. I can see the lust in his eyes, he actually thought he was gonna get a kiss! Before I can turn away though, he apprehends me, grabbing my wrists with his hands and kissing my lips. My eyes widen from shock, but I simply giggle against his lips and melt into them. Letting my arms hang out over his shoulder lazily, feeling his warm lips pressed to mine; sometimes I can't believe Soul, he's so weird.

Sometimes I wondered why I loved Soul, but after that first kiss I stopped wondering all together; thats the power of a first kiss I guess. Even though it wasn't the most romantic setting, or circumstances; it was still sweet and magical. This was just a sweet light kiss though, no tongue, no teeth, something cute to say "I love you". I don't know how Soul can say he's not romantic, this is so romantic; at least to me. Kissing in an old dusty parking lot in the middle of town, ya pretty damn romantic; as long as Soul's here next to me.

I finally feel his lips departing from mine, sucking in a deep breath of the dusty air, but managing to refrain from coughing right in his face; that would have been horrifying. He flashes his sexy grin in my face, his razor sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight; for some reason its oddly attractive to me. Grabbing the front of his shirt now I plant my own little kiss on his lips, breathy and barely touching; letting my eyes barely hover open above my eyelids, and staring into his eyes through the little slit like openings. I feel him shudder, it seems its too much for him to handle; as my warm breath floats in his face and I hear him moan. These are the moments when I wanna giggle so badly, but know it'll ruin the mood if I do; so I simply laugh in my head.

" Maka...", He murmured, hypnotized by my behavior; I can't stand it anymore I giggle. I see his eyes snap for a second, he seems to be being pulled out of it by my laughing. I can't help it though, I giggle, releasing his shirt and backing up a few feet; I burst out laughing. I see his eyes widen, and his face flush red, scratching the back of his head; knowing he'd just been played a bit. He knows I only tease because I love him, and its true; seeing him stumble and stutter its adorable.

" Maka, what the hell? That was so sexy, why'd you-?", Soul cut himself off, his eyes looking full of confusion back in reality. Looking around the parking lot, and realizing that people on the sidewalks across the street were staring at us. I can't help but continue to laugh, taking Soul's hand in mine; he still looks annoyed and confused. He doesn't really like it when I toy with his emotions like that, he prefers when I keep him in a sober seeming state; so he can remember when we kiss. I'll make a note and apologize later, right now I'm hungry!

" Sorry about that Soul, I just had to get you back for that...hehe!", I whisper into his ear, as we begin walking across the street; hand in hand. He just looks at me and kinda shrugs, like he's saying " Whatever".

* * *

Finally getting to the restaurant I open the front door, but Soul takes it from me; letting me go inside first. I knew this place looked kinda girly on the outside but OMG, this place is nothing but pink and white everywhere! Pink wallpaper, hearts on the ceiling, white "icing" on the booths, pink tables w/ white legs, the theme is sweets so it makes sense I guess. I feel my eye twitching so I can only imagine what Soul's face looks like right now, poor Soul; he's wearing the "Excalibur face!"

" Soul we-we don't have to eat he-", " Welcome welcome! Come have a seat over here, what a lovely couple you are!", A lady broke in, she was short and pudgy and carried a bit of a japanese accent with her speech. She spoke politely though and pointed us in the direction on the smallest booth, this booth had the word "Love" on it and a giant heart on the seat; kill...me. One of the things that made me mad already though was that this lady just assumed we were a couple, just like that nurse; then again he does have his arm around me right now...

" Thanks... C'mon Maka...", Soul mumbled, probably the most embarrassing moment of his life; aw man this is all my fault! I feel him squeeze my shoulder and we walk over to our seats with the lady, sitting down quickly and looking away from each other with humiliation; just hoping no-one we know see's us here. As we see menu's set down in front of us by our server, we scan them deeply; trying to ignore the scene around us. I do see a lot of things that look really good, ooh maybe a strawberry milkshake! Those things are pretty filling, maybe just a medium since I am really hungry. Now that I've decided, I close my menu and look up at Soul; he's still looking. I am patient, he looks cute anyway; but there's someone trying to get my attention.

Looking across the parlor I can see a boy waving me over in his direction, his expression isn't sneaky though it seems pretty innocent; desperate at the worst. Looking around I can also see that is must be me cause there is no-one else sitting in this area; difference is he's here alone

" Excuse me Soul, apparently someone wants to talk to me.", I half smile, not knowing who or why and yet getting up anyway. As I make my way over to the guy, he smiles a bit but not in a creepy way; so I'm not too suspicious.

" Hey, were you waving to me?", I inquired, thinking maybe he was waving to someone he actually knew; maybe out the window. His smile fades a little, but then he perks back up.

" Oh no, Im sorry I thought you were someone else... but...", He replied, circling me in a hawk like manner; making me quite uncomfortable I must say. He stops behind me when he stops talking, I wonder what he's doing. Seconds later though my eyes widen and I freeze, nothing but pure violation and rage filling up within me; that little bastard!

_I feel a cold hand slip under my skirt and my underwear and squeeze my butt!_

_"... You do have a nice ass!",_ He finished, smirking towards the end and squeezing it once more. I find myself swinging myself around and back handing him across the face, I am so pissed off; fucking pervert!

" PERVERTED BASTARD!", I scream, and pull a shake off the tray of the waitress walking by; and lifting it over his head.

" Here have something sweeter than my ass!", I murmur, receiving a "huh?" from the boy clenching his cheek and still smirking. I turn it upside down quickly, dumping down the strawberry flavored liquid all over the boys head and the cherry landing right on top; his whole entire body now dripping milkshake. Everyone in the restaurant is staring at us now, even Soul he looks more shocked than anyone; I don't even know what to say. I slip my finger on top of his head and take a little lick of the strawberry.

" Mmm, the strawberry is good. But its kinda gross with the bitch underneath, get the hell outta here!", I holler, watching as the boy hangs his head with shame and rushes out of the restaurant. I give an angry yet satisfied harrumph, stepping out of the puddle mess and sliding back into my seat across from Soul who looks incredibly astonished. Wiping my hand off on some of the napkins, it sure is sticky still I say nothing; just sitting there exchanging stares with Soul.

" Maka what the hell just happened?', Soul whisper-screamed, probably too curious to hold back his words any longer. The situation was almost laughable now, but it still made me furious to think about; I honestly don't know how I can tell Soul. He had heard everything I had yelled so I guess I might as well tell him.

" He... he reached under my skirt and underwear and squeezed my butt... Fucking pervert!", I whispered back, grumbling in the back of my voice. Finding the veins in Souls eyes bulging, and his hands trembling on the table; he seems a little mad too.

" I'm gonna kill that dumb bastard!", He growls, slamming his hands down on the table. I hear a small chuckle though too, and its him as well; an odd combination of emotions I must confess.

" But I have to admit, th-that was pretty funny. The way you just poured a milkshake all over him and told him to get the hell out! Haha, I'm sorry though I shouldn't be laughing at this. I still wanna kill him... He got to touch your butt before I did...", Soul got out between laughs, that last part making me slap him lightly. His head turned a bit, and that made him stop laughing; I don't like people even joking about my ass.

" You'll have to wait a while if you want that kind of permission Soul, it don't come cheap...", I teased, I don't plan on giving my body to him any time soon. He knows that, I wanna wait till I get married someday; it'll make it so much more romantic and meaningful. He just smiles, as the lady is coming back; carrying the biggest milkshake I have ever seen. I poke Soul and motion in the direction of the extra large jumbo milkshake heading towards us, and his eyes widen too.

" Hello again! The owner would like to extend his deepest apologies, that boy comes in here a lot and sexually assaults girls a lot. Even after we banned him, he comes back in different disguises, so we are truly sorry. He would like you have this free super-large, jumbo, love fountain, milkshake to say "Sorry." My eyes are almost blinded seeing this thing, but it does look awfully good! Its strawberry just like I wanted, oh no does Soul like strawberry?!

" Um thank you very much. Um Soul do you like strawberry-", I stop, looking to see that Soul's already sucking down the contents of the glass. I laugh a little, as the lady walks off, reaching for one of the big red shake straws in the glass. I close my eyes, taking my first sip and it is delicious, so fruity and cold! As I peek my eyes open I see Soul looking at me too, he's not exactly smiling but he's got kinda a goofy grin on his lips. Well that and a lot of whipped cream, but I can take care of that.

" Soul you eat like such a child sometimes, you have whipped cream all over your lips. I got it...", I smirked myself for once, picking up a napkin and leaning across the table about to take a swipe at him mouth. At least thats what he thinks, as soon as I get the chance I kinda half kiss him; using the tip of my tongue to wipe off his mouth.

His cheeks turn pretty damn red too, so I have to try not to giggle; I've made quite the habit of that lately. Once all the whipped cream is gone, I kiss him lightly and pull away; half of the whipped cream that was on his face is now on mine. Once I'm back in my seat, leaning back he chuckles a bit; probably at my face. I take a little swing of that myself, slurping the sweet foamy substance off my lips and the corners of my mouth.

" Yum!", I giggle, taking my straw in the fingers again; watching Soul do the same. I see a small flash out of the corner of my eye, coming from the window; but the fog is still blocking my view, I figure it was just some of the sun peeking through it. As we continue to suck down this mega milkshake we still only get about 2/3rds of the way through, and by that time we are stuffed; I don't think I can even sit on Soul's bike right now. I couldn't handle the motion or having to hold onto him so tight, I'm throw up for sure; so we're stuck here for a little while. Still holding Soul's hand under the table is a nice way to spend the morning/afternoon.

" What do you wanna do next, its only 11:30; and were both too stuffed to eat again. So?", Soul blurted, as our stomachs were starting to calm down finally. I look at him, a little surprised that he finally said something; and I don't really know how to answer. Then it pops into my head...

" Hey lets go-

**( HAHA CLIFFHANGER!)**


End file.
